Under low-visibility conditions, a vehicle without any exterior lights may be difficult to see. Certain lights may be required by law to be present on the vehicle. Such lights may include taillights, headlights, turn signals, brake lights, and daytime running lights. A feature of these active lighting elements is that they convert electrical power into light. In addition to incorporating legally required lamps and reflectors, a manufacturer may desire to improve safety by adding additional lighting elements. Additional lamps add cost and complexity but may improve visibility. Another approach that has been taken is to incorporate various passive reflective elements to increase the apparent light area. The passive reflective elements may be designed to resemble the lights and are often located adjacent to the lights. However, the passive reflective elements depend upon a light source from another vehicle to appear illuminated.